Sanctum Militis: Shinji Ikari
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: When Shinji causes his Eva to awaken, a malfunction in Tabgha base causes Unit-06 to reject synchronization, which means the Fifth child doesn't get there in time to prevent Shinji from fully Awakening Unit-01. But inside the Eva, an unlikely meeting with his mother will shed light on things for Shinji and send him on a new path. Also is it just him or is his mother acting strange?


**Chapter 1: Finding an Angel?**

[Grounds Outside NERV HQ]

"GIVE HER BACK" The animalistic roaring demand was heard all across the area outside NERV, by the employees inside, and even by the Eva's. This voice was coming from Unit-01, or more specifically Shinji Ikari, although one doctor Ritsuko Ikagi would argue that making the distinction between Unit-01 and Shinji at this point in time was pointless, as the sync ratio is so high, that they are now undoubtedly the same being.

Ritsuko knew what was happening, so she discreetly took out her phone and messaged the moon base.

_'Unit-01 is awakening, what is the status of the Fifth child?' _

She sent, and as expected, the response was near instant, but the reply had her fall to her knees. 'No! This can't be happening!' She thought desperately.

For there, on the screen displayed the message:

_'There's a problem with unit 06! it won't respond to the fifth child! We won't make it in time!' _

This was the point were she realized that SEELE were being arrogant. They may have all been genius masterminds, and their strategy may have been sound, but obviously they were too arrogant if they thought that they didn't need a backup plan for this. And she knew they didn't have one, she had access to everything related to SEELE that Gendo had. So with that knowledge, she knew that no matter what happened now, be it destruction or salvation, everything was in the hands of Shinji Ikari.

As she looked into the eyes of Eva Unit-01, she somehow got a strange feeling from it. 'You planned this didn't you Yui?' She thought, angry that Gendo's former wife had yet again gotten one over on her. 'You had more access than even Gendo did, and you knew what would happen.' She thought, trying to be furious, but for some reason she couldn't work up the anger. She smiled sadly. 'This was all for Shinji wasn't it?' And she swore she saw the Eva's eyes flash to her for a second. 'Of course it was, every time I saw you with him as a baby you always had him held right against you.' She thought, resigned to the fact that she was probably going to die.

'Don't despair, the Lilin will survive.'

Unit 01's eyes glowed red then.

'SEELE and NERV will not. No-one sacrifices my Shinji.'

[Inside the entry plug]

Inside the plug, Shinji was desperately trying to force his Eva into taking back Rei. When he thought about it, he didn't really care that much about Rei, she just seemed to ...fake. He wasn't doing it for her, he wanted for once to be able to do something for himself. He wanted to prove to people - and if not them - then himself, that he was strong, and he could accomplish things.

He was so hell-bent on this, that he didn't even notice at first that he wasn't in the entry plug any more. After a second, he realized he wasn't in liquid anymore, and that he couldn't feel the Eva anymore. He opened his eyes to look around, and saw that he was in what seemed to be an endless world of blackness, but for some reason he could see himself fine. And he realized something with startling clarity.

He was naked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before Shinji-kun." He heard, and for some reason, he felt tears work their way down his face. Why? He turned himself around towards the voice, and gasped. Standing there, looking no different than when he saw her 10 years ago was his mother, Yui Ikari.

The fact that she was as naked as he was did not register to him.

"Mom?" he gasped, "Is that really you?" He asked.

Yui walked forwards towards him, all the while smiling happily. She was just so happy that she finally got to talk to Shinji. "Yes, it is." She answered. Her face grew serious. She was only a few feet from him now. "Where do you think this is Shinji?" She asked, motioning to the area they stood in.

Shinji looked around. "Umm, if you're here I'd say it was Heaven or whatever the afterlife is." He answered, turning his face back to her. Just in time to get a face full of cleavage and a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Wh-wha? Mom?" He sputtered, remembering that both of them were naked. His face was very noticeably red.

Yui just continued to hug Shinji, her face buried in his hair. "I've missed you so much Shinji-kun, and hearing you say that it's Heaven with me here made me so happy!" She squealed, spinning him around. Shinji, despite the situation, also felt absolutely ecstatic that he was with his mother again, and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to be as close to her as possible. Yui smiled at this, and sat down with him. She had her legs forward with Shinji in between them, lying with his head on her bosom still. She had her arms wrapped around him, with one of them also stroking his hair. "Even though it does make me happy that you said that Shinji-kun, this is not Heaven." She said, and Shinji opened his eyes from his position.

"It's not?" He asked.

"No." She said. "If you didn't repress your memories of me then you would know where we are." She spoke sadly, but then became alert again and slapped her forehead. "Silly me. I can unblock them for you." She said, and tapped Shinji's forehead with her index finger.

Shinji suddenly saw many memories flash before his eyes, times where he could see Yui holding him securely as a baby, times when Gendo would be talking to her and she would stop listening to play with him, and many more. The final memory however, was the day when he saw his mother being fused into the core of Eva Unit-01.

"Wait, you were being put into the Eva..." He mumbled, thinking. Yui smiled sadly, knowing he was about to realise what she was. Shinji snapped his eyes wide open, realization on his face. "You... you're inside Unit 01?" He asked.

Yui chuckled. "Close but no cigar Shinji-kun." She said, giggling. Shinji thought she was entirely too giddy about this situation, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"If you're not inside Unit 01 then where are we?" He asked, and he immediately noticed that her demeanour went from happy and giddy to anxious and shameful.

Yui sighed sadly, but cupped Shinji's face in her hand. "As I said, Shinji-kun I'm not _in _Unit 01." She said, then took a deep breath. "I _am_ Unit 01." She said, dropping the bomb.

Shinji just sat there, his eyes wide. His mother was Unit-01? She was the giant mon-.

His eyes widened. "Oh god... I'm so sorry!" He screamed, hysterically.

Yui, quickly embraced him, knowing what he was thinking, due to their sync ratio. "Don't worry about it Shinji. You thought I was just some giant conscious-less monster. There was no reason for you to have thought any different, and I don't blame you for it either." She said, stroking his hair and kissing his head, holding the kiss there longer than a mother probably should have. "So stop it, okay? Wallowing in guilt when the one you feel guilty for didn't even bat a second glance is a waste of time." She said, patting his head, and she smiled when Shinji gathered himself quicker than he normally would have.

Shinji sat up, and faced his mother with a small but genuine smile, which was something he hadn't done in over 5 years. "Thank you, Mom."

Yui just smiled and kissed his lips quickly, causing him to blush, before standing up. "Well then, better get to the reason you're here." She said, turning away to hide the embarrassment she felt at kissing her son in a way that a mother shouldn't. Although it wasn't _entirely_ her fault. First of all, she hasn't had sex in over 14 years, since she had conceived Shinji and that didn't even count due to certain factors.. Secondly, because she was made from a template based on an angel, she had slowly developed some of their traits; since they were sexless beings, they were allowed to have their inhibitions lowered to almost zero. She however was a being that did have sex, so the overwhelming familial love she had felt for Shinji as a baby had changed just into a general kind of love. So she found herself becoming not only ridiculously obsessed over his well-being, but also inordinately obsessed with his love life and at several intervals caught herself being depressed that she wasn't part of it, even though he didn't really have one to begin with.

Still - even though she had extremely lowered inhibitions, she still had rational thought; so she could still be embarrassed by situations. She collected herself, then began. "Shinji-kun, right now I am in the process of using the core I just absorbed from that angel to forcibly awaken the Eva, or myself if you would like; and by extension – you." She said, looking at him seriously. It seemed both of them had gotten over the fact that they were naked. Shinji looked at her, not understanding. Yui sighed, she didn't really expect him to understand at first. She closed her eyes, and Shinji gasped when 2 images appeared out of thin air. "To explain what I mean, look at these two pictures of the human body. Tell me the difference between each." She said.

Shinji nodded, not bothering to ask why she could make this out of thin air, as he figured that they were basically representations of their minds at the moment. He looked at the two pictures. The first appeared to be a normal human, with no deformities or any differences from the norm. He looked to the second one, and immediately noticed two differences. While both pictures had a human heart, the second picture's heart was _glowing. _Not enough to be seen through the chest, but glowing nonetheless. The second picture also seemed to have instead of nerves, tiny hair thin spiral helix like threads running through the body that would look like normal nerves to the naked eye. These were also glowing, but this time in an incredibly dim blue colour. As he took another look at the spiral like shape of the nerves, something clicked in his mind. He stepped back, startled. "A-An S2 engine?" he said/asked.

Yui nodded, still serious. "Yes, Shinji-kun. Instead of nerves, you will have an S2 engine running through your body. You will still be able to feel things, but you're reaction to pain will be a lot lower. For example, getting stabbed through the hand and twisting the blade will feel like someone stuck a needle in you're palm. Also, instead of normal blood, you will have Angel blood running through you're veins, or as you know it, LCL." She said.

Shinji felt a little sick. "LCL is Angel blood? I breathed that stuff!" He exclaimed, slightly disgusted, but for some reason not that much.

Yui nodded. She didn't really like the thought either. "You'll also have a decent healing factor. You'll survive any type of impalement, but you'll have to reattach limbs and if someone cuts off your head, you WILL die." She said, although she smirked and muttered something. "_Though that might be changed soon as well." _She said under her breath. She looked back to Shinji, and asked him again. "One last thing Shinji, what is it?" She asked.

Shinji sweatdropped. 'She calls that only a decent Shinji looked, and he didn't notice anything else until he noticed the shining yellow oval around the second picture. "An A.T. Field?" He muttered.

Yui nodded. "Correct. You will also have the ability to produce your own A.T. Field, but since you will be smaller than an Angel, you will be able to use it with more versatility." She said, and then started to clap excitedly. "It also ties into something else. I'm going to force the organic tissue / the muscles of the Eva to condense until they fit to your body size, then they will fuse with your own, granting you equal physical strength to an Eva. The A.T. Field will allow you to pick large objects up in a partially telekinetic grip so that it won't fall into it's own weight. It will be like you're a superhero!" She smiled.

Shinji could only gape. Eva's were over 140 feet tall and their physical strength was proportionate! He was pretty sure in the Eva he had used a train as a club once. He would have that kind of strength? What was he going to do with that!?

"There will be consequences though." Yui continued, snapping Shinji back to attention. "Since I'm forcing this change so quickly, you won't have sufficient time for your body to adapt to the powers properly, so the power will eat away at you until you die in 2 years time." She said, and Shinji just let that sink in.

Well fuck. "So why are you doing this again?" He asked, trying hard not to immediately accuse her of being just like Gendo if she was doing something to him that would eventually kill him.

Yui knew he what he would have said anyway, and let a few tears fall while she was facing away from him. She realised she acted almost exactly like Gendo. She had forced Shinji into something incredibly dangerous that could possibly kill him, and didn't bother to tell him until after the fact. She hated being compared to that _thing_ that was Shinji's father, but she knew her actions were reminiscent of what Gendo would do.

She however knew something that would help her son, so she could immediately redeem herself, even if she felt like a monster for having to do so in the first place. "Do not fret, Shinji-kun. Were I'm sending you, you will be able to find a way to survive and even gain more benefits from this." She said, and turned around and embraced Shinji, hiding her tears that she was shedding because she would be leaving him again, even if it wasn't forever.

"Sending me?" He wondered aloud. "Are the Angels going to attack somewhere else?" He asked.

Yui shook her head, the motions effecting her whole body, causing him to effectively motorboat her. This gave Shinji a huge blush, while Yui moaned quietly, but slapped a hand over her mouth. "Ugh... No, Shinji-kun. I'm sending you to a different dimension, and there is no point to fighting the Angels anyway. Despite what SEELE says, if they reach terminal dogma it won't cause the end of humanity." She said.

Shinji looked at her with wide eyes. "How do you-"

"-Know that?" She finished for him. "Gendo was infatuated with me Shinji-kun. We both went to the same college and he hounded me for a relationship. We both started out at Gehirn, NERV's predecessor organisation and he quickly rose to commander of the organisation under SEELE's watchful eye. I knew SEELE was dangerous, I was the head scientist at Gehirn, so I was high up enough as well at that point that I was allowed access to some of SEELE's more shady dealings." She said, still embracing Shinji, though his head was now resting sideways on her bosom so he didn't suffocate. She was stroking his hair as well, so Shinji wasn't complaining.

"It was after 5 years at Gehirn and when the Angels started attacking that the company name changed to NERV, and I was offered the head scientist position again. This time when Gendo proposed a relationship, I accepted, if only to try and use him to find out what was happening at SEELE. It worked, and I only had to kiss him on the cheek every now and then, and call him dear when we were in private. I never did anything overly affectionate with him." She pushed Shinji back a bit and carried on with a smirk. "For example, I never did this."

She leant down, and started repeatedly kissing Shinji all over his face. Shinji laughed, trying half-heartedly to stop her, but not succeeding. "Ugh! Stop!" He laughed, and she did, though she still had a wicked smile on her face. He looked up to her, face red from both his laughing and her kisses. "You're so mean." He pouted.

Yui inwardly squealed at such a cute expression on his face, and felt her nether regions moisten. 'Dammit! Stop getting aroused at your own son Yui!' She mentally screamed at herself. She felt a tug in her mind, signalling that she had gained enough power now, meaning she had to hurry up her story. "Anyway, as I was saying. I never had to be overly affectionate, but it still got Gendo to tell me what SEELE was planning. It got to the point where when he got back to our house I would say 'Good evening dear, how was your day?' and he would tell me SEELE's latest meeting topic. And still, I never went further than flirting and kisses on the cheek with that bastard." She said, proud of her achievement.

"What happened after that?" Shinji asked, once again being hugged.

Yui growled so deeply and in such an animalistic way that Shinji almost backed away, but he sensed that would only make things worse. Yui calmed down a bit and continued. "One day, we were both at the dinner table in the evening when I started to feel light headed. I knew I wasn't sick, I checked on my own health regularly. The symptoms were indicative of poison or sedative, and I realised that Gendo must have drugged me." She said, gripping Shinji tightly, not speaking for a minute.

Shinji became worried, even more so when he felt her sobs. "Mom, are you okay? You don't have to continue." He said, holding her hand.

Yui shook her head. "No, I do." She said, gathering herself again. "I didn't wake up for a while, but when I did, it was morning and I had a sticky feeling between my legs, and I was completely naked." She said, close to breaking down again. Shinji widened his eyes in disbelief and anger at his fath- no. Not his father. He refused to think of someone who would rape someone - especially someone as amazing as Yui - as his father. "That bastard actually drugged me and- and he raped me!" She exclaimed, clinging onto Shinji, sobbing hysterically. He supposed to himself that she never really had anyone to confess all this to before, let alone someone to support her, so that was why she was reacting so strongly to admitting it.

A thought came into Shinji's head, and though her actions certainly denied it, he had to wonder.

Did Yui resent him for being the product of a Rape?

As if she was reading his mind, Yui pulled back and smiled at him with a genuinely happy smile on her face, before saying "I guess I should thank him though, it gave me you. My precious, handsome, cute and darling little Shinji." She said, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. Shinji blushed when she said handsome, but got a bit awkward when she said nothing for a good while.

Yui snapped out of her new hobby she would henceforth call 'Shinji Appreciation Time', blushing at the fact that she had been staring unblinkingly at him for the past five minutes. "Anyway, after that I could barely look at him, though he acted as if nothing had happened. He told me about the rest of SEELE's plans, and I knew without a doubt they were insane. They want to use the salvaged body of Adam to trigger 'Third Impact' which will wipe out all life on earth, and then fuse all of Humanity's souls together in one giant being that would be 'God'." She explained, and Shinji had to gasp at the sheer insanity of such a plan. Surely something like that was impossible. "It would have worked, too. They were clever. They even knew that you would force Unit-01 to awaken, though they didn't know that I would use my A.T. Field to influence a NERV scientist into sabotaging Unit-06's entry plug." She smirked, giggling evilly. At Shinji's expression of confusion, she elaborated.

"Unit-06 was going to be piloted by the fifth child and would use Adam's spear of Longinus to stop the awakening prematurely, which would have put you in a coma for a good 12 to 15 years." She said. She didn't mention that Shinji and the other Eva pilots wouldn't have physically aged past 21 during that time, as even she didn't know specifically why, just that they wouldn't. "For some reason though, when I try to sense Lilith, I cannot sense her soul in terminal dogma any more, just her body." She said. Little did she know that at some point in the past, SEELE had unknowingly transferred Lilith's soul to Rei's body in one of their experiments. And just now, instead of absorbing just the core of Zeruel, she had also absorbed the core and consciousness of Lilith, which was now dormant inside Shinji in the form of a small red marble inside his heart.

"There is a lot more detail involved, but I don't have the time. So I'll just give the gist. Basically, if the Angels _had _managed to get to Lilith without hostile resistance, they would have peacefully freed her, retrieved Adam from Gendo's hand and left the planet in peace." She said, and Shinji sighed in derision at the stupidity of SEELE for wishing essentially the destruction of the human race.

Yui felt another more urgent tug. She sighed. "Well then, Shinji-kun, it looks like this is when I send you off." She said sadly.

Shinji stepped back. "Wait! You can't leave yet! Please, I want to hear so much more about you, I want to talk to you about our lives! I love you Mom! Please don't go, you mean too much to me! I won't be able to bear it if you leave again!" He exclaimed.

Yui was frozen, eyes wide. She never expected Shinji to have an outburst like that. Though she quickly went red in the cheeks when she heard the 'I love you.' and the 'You mean too much to me.' Smiling resignedly, she reached for Shinji and cupped both his cheeks. "Jeez, I can't resist it now, with you saying such words." She said softly, and Shinji saw that she was looking at him with her eyes in a lidded gaze, smiling softly with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks while slowly leaning forward towards him. "I may be your mother, but I can't help it if you say things like that. You had better take responsibility." She said, now whispering when she was right in front of him.

She leant down, capturing his lips with hers. She knew that he had no idea how to make out with someone, so she used their mental link to implant the right instincts in him. She felt herself succeed when he responded to her kiss, his arms round her waste, hers round his neck. He licked her lip slightly, and she immediately allowed him access. Their tongues duelled for a while, and Yui even moaned when he accidentally squeezed her ass a few times. They continued for a good 5 minutes, the nature of their environment allowing them to operate without breathing for that long.

They eventually separated, a small string of saliva connecting their tongues, which Yui lapped up. She tenderly embraced Shinji, letting out tears of happiness at being even closer to her precious son. She knew it was time to go though. She stepped back and smiled at Shinji, who smiled back at her. "It's time now Shinji, when you get to the new dimension your body will still be in the middle of changing, so you'll pass out quickly. But don't worry, the people who will help you get rid of the decaying of your body will find you and notice your nature. They will take you in." She said, and with that, Shinji started to fade from view.

Shinji smiled, but asked sombrely "Will I see you again?" He asked.

Yui looked at him strangely. "Of course you will!" She said, smiling. She quickly pecked his lips, causing him to blush. "After that, it would be shameful of me not to come back to you. You may not recognise me at first but I will be there, it just may take a few years." She said. All of Shinji's body had faded by now, just leaving his head. "Oh, and find some other women as well, okay? I don't mind sharing, and I know for a fact that there will be women you meet that also won't mind." She said cheekily, and Shinji sputtered before completely disappearing.

Yui sighed and began walking away, before stopping and placing a hand above her heart. "I already miss him!" She wailed like a child. She carried on sobbing loudly for a while, before she got a hold of herself. She stared blankly at the floor. "Okay, I'll freely admit that I lost my cool just then." She said, half expecting an answer before realising no-one was there. 'Right. On my own now.' She remembered. "Right!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

At this point, the Angels had already taken Lilith and Adam and left, and she was still floating there as an energy being that looked like an Adam. "Okay, It will take a few years before I can open a portal again, and Shinji-kun will be around 19." She hmm'd. She clicked her fingers. "I know, for now I'll make it look like Eva-01 disintegrated while I hide in the middle of the 2nd impact crater. I'll be safe there." She did so, her physical giant of light form evaporating while she changed her energy's scale on the visible spectrum making the energy invisible while she sped towards the South Pole.

She landed right in the middle of the crater, shrinking to human size but remaining a being of energy. She looked around at the emptyness of the area, filled with a highly poisonous and acidic LCL produced by the Adams. She was immune as she was technically an alternate version of Lilith in energy form. She sighed at the stupidity of SEELE for antagonizing Adam enough to do this. She sensed something in the distance however, and sped over to it at mach 24. (8166 m/s) She reached it in less than 2 seconds, the shock-wave of her sudden and instant stop causing a fairly large explosion, incidentally also blowing away the rock burying her subject of interest.

As she gazed upon the spear of Cassius that was supposed to be on the moon, she laughed maniacally. The scientist she had manipulated had 2 basic suggestions and a side mission to adhere to. The first was to sabotage Unit-06's entry plug and the second was to kill himself to prevent research on him. The side mission was to try and get the spear of Cassius away from NERV, which he seemed to have succeeded in. She had no idea how, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She picked it up, and she felt it hum in recognition and obedience. The spears of Longinus and Cassius were made to follow Adam and Lilith's will respectively, so it was responding to her nature as a version of Lilith.

While the chances of anyone getting to her here was low, at least in the next millennia, she didn't want to risk anyone taking the spear if it was just lying around. It was the only thing left in this world that could kill her after all. She focused on the spear, and willed it to hide itself into her S2 core. She watched as it shrank and morphed into a gassy mist which flowed around and into the red orb on her chest.

With that out of the way, she could focus on the tasks she would finish before she left to go to the dimension her precious Shinji-kun was in.

She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Rig-" She was cut off when the clap created a shockwave that cratered the rock beneath her feet. "-ht" She finished. "Oh well. First I need to create an actual body to use." She stated to herself. She imagined the form of her old body, and was unsatisfied with it. "This just won't do. That body just will **not **measure up to the girls he'll meet there." She mumbled. She created a ghostly form of the body in the air, made out of her A.T. Field. She contemplated before grinning and increasing the breasts from a low C-cup to a high DD cup. She decreased the body fat and increased the muscle, making it slim and toned. She made the curves curvier, and made the height a bit taller, what was once 5'6" was now 5'11".

She paid special attention to her ass. She formed it perfectly to what she thought Shinji would like, as he kept on squeezing it during their kiss, accidental or not. It was nice and round, but not _too _big. And it was firm, but had flesh to grab should he need it. She stood back. She liked it now, but the head was missing something. She made her green eyes more vivid, so they looked like they were glowing, and she darkened her skin slightly, giving herself a very slight tan. She Lengthened the hair, pulling it to go down to just below her buttocks.

She stood back, admiring the attractive form of her soon to be body that she would create. She frowned, finding the hair wrong. She may have had brown hair, but she wanted to be close to her son, so she would also have the same white hair he would have, so she changed it to white. She stood back again, still finding something missing. She looked at the buttocks, and realised what was missing. She leant forwards, making the mark.

She leant back, admiring her work. "Perfect." She stated, satisfied with her work. "Let's get started actually making this bombshell then, should take about 2 years, after that I'll track down every member of SEELE, slaughter them, then surprise the shit out of Gendo; and slaughter him as well." She said, enthusiastically. She closed her eyes of energy and concentrated, and she was suddenly surrounded in a cocoon of energy, purple in colour.

If one were to look at the reference AT field sculpture, above just above the ass, they would see the words ''Property of Shinji Ikari" Tattooed with an arrow pointing down at her ass.

[Hellsing Manor, England 1993]

Shinji found himself lying on a grassy field, staring at the night sky while struggling to stay conscious. He tried to recall what happened that led him here, so he wouldn't become confused later. He remembered meeting Yui and their subsequent conversation. He sighed in relief that she had succeeded in getting him to wherever he was.

As he lay there, struggling to see the people that would take him in, he heard footsteps. He turned his head to the right, to see an old man in a butlers uniform. He looked old, but as he walked Shinji saw no slowing of steps or heavy breathing, meaning he was extremely healthy. He walked over to Shinji, and leant over his prone form.

"Young man; what on earth are you doing?" He asked, then saw Shinji's eyes struggling to stay open. "Ah, it appears you are about to pass out. I shall call you an ambulance." He said, not at all phased. He made to leave, before another voice stopped him.

"Wait, Walter." A deep voice sounded out. The voice gave Shinji the chills, making him feel as if he were a mouse staring down a Lion. He saw a figure rise out of the shadows of a tree, making him quirk an eyebrow. "I can feel the supernatural coming from him." He said theatrically. This figure was tall, easily 6'4", with a black suit on under a red trench coat and a wide rimmed red hat. He also wore orange round sunglasses. Shinji passed out then, and was therefore unable to hear the rest of the conversation.

Walter paused, then narrowed his eyes upon Shinji's form. "A vampire then?" He asked.

Alucard chuckled derisively, though few would be able to tell. "Now, now Walter, not every supernatural creature is a Vampire." He said. "Granted, there aren't many, but still it's not just vampires." He said. He walked over to Shinji, and nearly tripped himself up when he sensed the MASSIVE holy aura radiating from the boy. It was too large for him to be a priest. He smirked in realisation. "No, that would just be too good." he thought, but sent a small demonic shadowy looking mouse familiar towards the boy.

He was not disappointed when a clear energy shield appeared and not only blocked the mouse, but purified it. Making it disappear into the air. Alucard grinned viciously then. "Walter, I'm not even going to bother telling you what he is. You wouldn't believe me". He said, making sure to have no violent intent whilst picking the boy up.

Walter looked startled at the action. "Alucard? What are you doing?" He hurried after him.

Alucard simply grinned. "I'm taking this boy to Integra. When she sees what I did you'll see why." He said, thinking back to the time 2 years ago when he and Integra were contacted telepathically by someone claiming to be Lilith. He and Integra had scoffed at the claim, finding it ridiculous. Still, they listened. She apparently knew they wouldn't believe her, so the voice promised that in exactly 2 years, a boy would appear in their garden, and he would be an Angel. They had not believed that either, but nevertheless, had agreed that if such a boy did show up, that they would take him in.

So here he was, carrying said boy into his master's office. Said master sighed when she felt her servant's presence. "What is it Alucard, if you're here to-" She paused when she laid eyes upon the boy in Alucard's arms. "-Who is that?" She asked.

Alucard grinned and stated "The one Lilith promised."

Integra's cigar fell from her mouth. "Are... are you joking right now? You better not have found a random boy on the street to play a prank. I order you as your master to tell me the truth." She already felt that he wasn't lying, but she wanted to make sure. This could **NOT **go wrong. Having an Angel on her side would be... she couldn't even comprehend how good it would be.

Alucard knew what she wanted, so he said seriously. "I swear. This boy is not some randomer I found on the street. He is the one we were told about. Me and Walter found him in the garden. He unconsciously purified one of my familiars." He said, grinning.

Walter stood there, not knowing what was going on, and got incredibly unnerved and scared when even Integra smiled an evil grin.

[Road Outside Hellsing Manor]

A man jogging down the pavement heard creepy laughter coming from the house he was running past. He shook his head, patting his cheeks a couple of times. When he listened again, the laughter was gone. "I need to stop drinking so much Red Bull." He muttered to himself as he kept jogging.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
